crying out
by dansgrl23
Summary: it takes place after breaking dawn.  One night  Edward and Nessie were out  hunting   when all of the sudden  The volturs went and capture them . now its up to Bella to save them .
1. Chapter one

crying out

chapter 1)

I came home from a shopping trip with Alice and esme. both of them were outside waiting for me to get home. Edward came walking over to me and gave me a kiss and a hug. Renesmee came walking over to and also give me a hug. I seen the look the she gave me. SO I give her a bag with something I brought for her. When she looked inside she was surprised

I always buy her something. And I knew she would like it too.

" Do you like it?" I ask

" Yes, mom She reply

"I know you would." I say

"why do you always do this to her." Edwards ask

"Why not?" I ask

" Your spoiling her to much." He reply

" AM Not." I say looking over at her.

"Well, is it okay if we go hunting?" He ask

"Don't be to long , we have to drop her at my dads." I reply.

" Yes I know that." He says as he kissed me.

I had this feeling that it would be out last time seeing each other. Which I hope its not gonna happen. I pulled him closer to me . He gave me the look like what you are doing. He loosened my grip a little and pulled away. I whispered in his ear I love you. He whispered back . Than I let go and he took off after renesmee. I hope this isn't the last time we will be together. As Tears filled my eyes. I walked in to the house with the bag and sat them on the table. I don't know what i going to do. Maybe I'll head over to carlisle's and esme's to see everyone . I got the keys and walked out of the house toward my truck . and got in and took off. I was heading towards their house when all of the sudden I felt dizzy, I pulled over and wait for the spell to end. OH my Goodness Something is gonna happen I said to myself.. I started head to the house after the spell end.

When I arrived Carlisle and esme were outside talking. Esme came walking over to my truck. Carlisle followed

" What A Surprise to see you, Bella." carlisle says as he opened my door.

"What I can't come over to my the people I like ." I ask

" No its okay.' Esme reply

" I figured I will come over since Edward and Renesmee are hunting." I says looking over at Rosalie who was standing on the front step.

" Emmett went with too." Carlisle reply

" So they will be back here when their done." I ask

"Yeah I suppose." Rose reply as she walked toward us

" He know I really don't like when renesmee goes with them." I say


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2

I paced back and forth in front of the big glass window in the living room.

"Where are they?" I muttered.

"It's been eight hours!"

I was clearly pissed.

"I don't know," Alice cried.

"I can't see them.

Renesmee is with them!"

I was really starting to get worried. Edward, Renesmee and Emmett left at one this afternoon. It was nine now. Something was wrong; they'd never been this long before. I heard a small tinkling noise and looked down. Tiny little cyan beads were spread across the ground. I had been worrying so much I hadn't realized I'd been playing with my necklace. Now it was broken and strewn across the floor. I sighed; Edward gave that to me for our three year anniversary.

Would nothing go right tonight? I looked at Jasper rubbing Alice's back. She was worried too. She hated not knowing what was happening just as much as I did, except it was worse for her. I wasn't used to knowing everything before it happened. Rose stalked into the living room.

"I am going to kill Emmett when he gets back!"

"I know what you mean," I said agreeing with her.

I hated Renesmee going out hunting with them, and this wasn't making it any better.

"Except I'm going to kill Edward too." The phone rang and in a flash I picked it up from where it sat beside me.

"Hello."

"Hey," I heard Jake say from the other side.

He was breathing hard; he'd probably just been out running.

"Is everyone there?"

"No, why?" I asked, a note of concern in my voice.

Why would it matter if everyone was here?

"Who's not there?" He asked, concern now in his voice.

"Edward, Renesmee and Emmett, they went out hunting, why?" I was starting to panic even more now.

Why wouldn't he just tell me what was going on instead of being so evasive.

"Shit!" Jake muttered.

I new how protective he was over Renesmee, but he could care less about Edward or Emmett.

"When will they be back?"

"I don't know," I cried.

"They've been out since one, they should have been back a long time ago." I heard Jake swearing "What's wrong?" I cried. I heard him sigh.

"The woods reek of vampires of them—and it's not any of you. At least I can't smell any of you." My breathing stopped and panic overwhelmed me.

I sat down heavily on couch. I tried to speak, but I couldn't manage it. I was just to shocked and worried. All of a sudden the phone was whipped out of my hands. I looked at Alice. Of course everyone could hear what we'd been talking about.

"Jake, do you recognize the smell of any of them?" Alice asked into the phone she'd just taken from me. "

Yes, I remember one or two.

It's the Volturi as far as I can tell," I heard Jake say from what seemed like far away.

The Volturi were here.

While part of my family was out hunting! I felt like screaming in rage. They better not have touched them, they better not have hurt them.

"How many?" I heard Alice ask.

"At least twenty, maybe more," Jake replied. I dropped my head into my hands.

What were we going to do?"


	3. Chapter three

chapter 3:

Don't panic Bella, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." Jake replied

" it's easy for you to say or do , its not your family." I say almost yelling at him.

" Bella, Nessie is like part of my family." Jake reply

" Jake, stop right there." I reply as i looked over to see jasper walking towards me.

" Bella, just stay claim. Alice says as she put an comforting hand on my shoulder.

I ran outside in tears. What can I do. My poor Nessie and my husband Edward . There's gotta be a way to set them free. I sat on the front step and cry. A few minutes later I felt Esme's and on my shoulders. I turn to face her, she to has an upset expression on her face. she took my hand and pulled me close for a hug. But tears still filled my eyes and rolled down my face. I was never is upset like im now.

"Bella i am here to help, actually we all are here to help." Esme say

" Yeah I know ." I reply

a few minutes later All of them came out of the house. Rose looked hurt and upset. Emse let go of me and walked over to rose. I just stood there crying. But I also felt bad for her . But nothing compares to how I feel, maybe I looked over at her and she was also crying. SO I decided to walk over to see what happen. She was telling everyone that they messed him up.

" How bad is he?" Carlisle ask

" Jake told me they did some hitting and punching , the way he talked they also sliced his leg." Alice reply

When Alice said that Rose cried even harder. Now that I heard that, I felt so sorry for her. Her true love is messed up and now mine too. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her we both are crying now. Jasper just look to angry now.

"I'll get them back." He says

" Jasper ,no your not." carlisle reply

" Yeah." Alice agreed with him too.

"What do you mean ." Jasper ask

" We don't want you to get hurt or get mixed up with them." Carlisle reply.

I just looked at Jazz and nodded my head. He knows its not a good idea but he tries to help when he can.

By Now My little Renesmee is probably so scared she doesn't know where she is. I just hope Edward tells her to claim down. That's all I worry about.


	4. Chapter four

chapter 4  
everyone stood around waiting for Alice to say more. Rose folded her arms trying  
to hold back from screaming, while I was pacing back and forth. Esmee came  
walking over to me she could see my nervousness wasn't good. Something very bad  
has happen to Emmett and we don't know where he is, unless Alice knows more and  
is afraid to tell us and knowing Jake he probably told her not to. I want to  
take Alice away from them so I can ask her myself. So I walked over to her and  
grabbed her arm. She gave me a strange look. I whispered to her, we were Sort a  
far from the others.  
Than I asked her  
"Do you know where Emmett is?" I ask  
"Yes, I do." She replied frowning  
"Is he in the forest?" I ask  
"Maybe" she replied  
"He is in the forest, am I right." I ask  
"Yes, you are!" She reply looking over at Rose  
"So now what we are going to do?" I ask  
"Tell her lightly." She replied  
"what if she wants to bring him back." I ask  
"No, she won't go and that's good because Carlisle and Jasper will bring him  
back." She replied  
Alice and I walked back to where the others where. I seen the look on Pse's  
face, I think she knows. Alice stood there for a moment before she said a word.  
"I have something to tell." she says looking at Rose. Rose just started to cry.  
Once again I felt so bad for her.  
"What is it" Carlisle asked  
"Well, I know where Emmett is!" she replied"


	5. Chapter five

chapter 5

"WELL, WHERE IS HE?" Carlisle yelled, as he looked over at Rose for answers.

"Jake told me that he saw him in the forest." Alice reply

as I seen the look on Rose's face. So I went over to her to give her a comforting hand, what good does that do since both my husband and my daughter were captured but for Rose she's lucky that he is in folk still while my two love ones are in Italy and I'm in folks Washington. I gave her a hug and we both started too cry again because of the situation our family is in.

"Rose and Bella everything will be okay, trust me." Carlisle says

I know for sure that I have to find away to save both of them. I broke apart from Rose. Everyone around us was trying to calm us down. 'Before Carlisle said that they would go get him.' They both took off and brought Emmett back. Alice, Esme, Rose and I sat on the step waiting for them to come back. It wasn't to long until they got back finally. Why would they capture Edward and Nessie. I couldn't stop thinking of reasons why. Esme put a comforting hand on my shoulder I was hoping they won't hurt either of them. I was so worked up it wasn't even funny plus furious by not having my daughter and husband right next to me. I just wanted to have both of them back. It was about 20 minutes later when they brought Emmett back. He looked so bad. Rose jump right up and ran over to him.

"Rose, just take it an easy, he's hurt pretty bad." Carlisle says as all of his clothes were torn

. They carried him in the house. Alice and Esme followed behind them and they got the stuff to clean him up with, while I was trying to find a plan to get them back. Rose went in a few minutes later. I was pasted back and forth when I saw Jake coming over.

"Bella, did they get him home.

" Jake asked "yes they did but he is hurt pretty badly." I replied as I looked back in the house."


	6. Chap six

Chapter 6

I ran into Jake's arms, catching him by surprise. I clutched him as I sobbed, no tears coming my eyes. I couldn't cry anymore since I'd become a vampire, my body unable to make them.

"What am I going to do?" I cried into Jake as he held my shaking body tightly to him.

"I don't know," he said, rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me. But I was beyond comforting; I was on the verge of hysteria.

"I want them back!" I cried, pounding on his chest. "I want my husband and my sweet little girl!" Jake caught my hands just as they were about to hit his chest and I fell into him, defeated. My sobs racked my body, making my knees weak and soon they fell out from under me. Jake caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Whoa there," he said steadying me with his arms.

"I just want them back," I said in a whisper. "What if they hurt them? What if they kill them?" I was so worried and my racing mind was not helping. All I could think about were the what if this and what if that. It was torturing me not knowing.

"Come on inside," Jake said, carrying me inside and sat me on the couch.

I curled into him, nuzzling my head into his chest. He was so good to me. I didn't deserve such a nice friend.

"We will get them back," he whispered in to my ear. "I won't let anything happen to Nessie."  
In my pain I hadn't thought about his. He must be just as worried as me, Renesmee was his soul mate and it was clear  
he cared very deep for her.

"I don't deserve someone as great as you," I told him.

"You deserve me more than you know and I will always be here for you," he whispered into my hair as he stroked my back. "We'll find them and get them back, I promise."

Hours later we were all gathered around the dinning room table. Emmett looking much better, his wounds healed.

"We have to go to them," Carlisle told us.

"Don't you think that's what the want and we might be walking into a trap?" Jake asked.

"Most likely, but we have no other choice. They have part of our family and we need them back." Everyone nodded in agreement.

I sighed. Was this the only way to get them back, go into the heart of the enemy? It didn't matter, they took my family and I needed them back. I hated the Volturi more and more every second that Edward and Renesmee were away from me. "I say we should go," I said, surprising everyone with its suddenness. "I can't sit by and do nothing; going to them is better then not doing anything."

"Your right," Esme said, coming up beside me and putting one of her hands on my shoulder in a gesture of love. "We can't let them take are some of are family and not fight back."

Carlisle nodded and then looked around at everyone gathered around the table.

There were nods and loud agreements from everyone.

Carlisle stood with purpose and stated in a strong voice, "then it's settled, we are going to the Volturi to get are family members back." He grinned. "But not without some help from some old friends."


	7. Chapter seven

**chapter seven**

I was starring around and at everyone and wanted to scream out load because I wanted them back home safe and sound, now not later. I really miss them and I know everyone else does as well but still. I looked over to Carlisle and he was talking to the phone, everyone knew who he was talking to which are some of his old friends like Tanya, Kate. Eleazer and Denali, to help us get them back. After I sat there for a couple of minutes starring I went up the stairs to Alice's room.

"Bella, it will be okay." She says I am so worried;

Nessie is scared because she never met them.

"Bella, trust me please?" She says

"Yes I do trust you, Alice." I reply

"Everything will be okay and alright." She says as she walked over to me and gave me a sisterly hug. As I was pulling away, Carlisle called everyone downstairs for a meeting. Alice and I went to see what was going on.

"I made a few phone calls and we have some help from some of my old friends." he said with a smile. "That's great, now how are we going to get them back without them knowing we are there." I reply "We will know as once, we get there." he says

" I hope so, because I really want them home safe and sound and unscratched." I reply

"Well, we all are going to get on the plane and fly over to Italy and get them back." He says as he was looking at me personally.

"I just hope this plan works out or else they will kill them and probably us." I reply

"We are leaving at 4 in the morning so we all have to be ready before then." he said

"No doubt about that, I will be ready." I reply as I was looking over at Rose.

"Well that is it." he says as he was walking over to Esme ,Alice and I went to the cottage, I ask her if she would stay with me since no one was here and she said sure.

We just sat and talked until it was time to get on our flight, which actually felt really good.


	8. Chapter eight

chapter 8

It was time for our flight, we all boarded. I don't like to fly much so Alice  
sat with me. Rose and Emmett sat in front of us Jasper and Carlisle sat behind  
us and Esme sat behind them. We had to change plans once, so It wasn't too bad.  
We arrived in Italy around 1:00 pm. We got our rental cars and headed towards  
the hotel we were staying at. Alice and I were the ones out before everyone else  
was. I'm back where I was when I tried to save Edward before, but this time I  
was here to save both Edward and Nessie and I miss them.

"Nessie, I'm here to save you and dad." I called knowing they wouldn't be  
listening, I just wanted to say that because it really hurts that the Volturi  
took them from me. Carlisle an Esme were signing in at the counter, the lady  
handed them the keys to our rooms. Then we walked to our rooms. Alice, and  
Jasper were staying in the same room as me and Rosalie and Emmett were sharing a  
room with Carlisle and Esme.

Alice and Jasper were getting clothes together, while I was thinking of my own  
plan to try to save them myself, but how?  
"Bella, stop daydreaming, that's my job." Alice said as she broke through my  
thoughts.  
"Sorry, I'm just worried that they know we are here." I replied as I was sitting  
on the edge of the bed.  
All of the sudden Alice blacked out and fell to the floor. Jasper was right  
there with her trying to help her. He looked over at me and said, "She's having  
a vision." It was probably about Edward and Renesmee, what else could it be?  
That was the wrong question to ask because many different things started to come  
to mind.


	9. Chapter nine

chapter 9

A few minutes later Alice was two again.

"So the vision?" I asked, at this point I want to know everything.

Like where they're keeping them.

"Alice please tell me." I went on.

"Bella, hold on." Jasper replied.

I just looked at Alice.

"Right, right okay." She said.

I stood up and walked to the window in our room.

"They have them in two different rooms." Alice went on.

"Is it near the Chambers?" I asked

. "Yes indeed it's really close to the chambers." Alice replied.

"I don't suppose you know if they are okay or not?" I asked

. "Bella I can't tell you that, but I really feel bad for Renesmee." Alice replied.

I hate being watched, but maybe it was for my own good and safety. If only there was a way to do this without any of my family knowing, but no such luck. Another thought occurred to me, what if the Volturi captured me as well and none of my family would ever know what happen to me. I began to open the window but Alice came rushing over to close it.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Are you crazy Bella?" She exclaimed.

"I only wanted some fresh air." I said.

" Bella you can't do that, its too dangerous." Alice replied.

"Well than I'm going out." I demanded

"Jasper stop her." Alice said.

Now Jasper was blocking the door.

"Jasper please." I begged.

"We can't let you go out." Alice said.

"You can't keep me here unwillingly." I glared at her.

"It's for your own good."Alice said.


	10. Chapter ten

chapter 10

Alice just look over at Jasper. I felt my mood change in a second.

"Bella, we have strict rules to follow." Alice responded

"But we are here doing nothing!" I yelled

"Carlisle knows the Volturi and if you go out there, you may risk their lives or yours." She yelled back. I never knew that she had that coming.

"My loved ones are out there." I said

"They are a part of our family too, Bella." She replied

I have to find a way out of here and go save them. I can't be here doing nothing. Plus I don't want Alice to find out; since she can see the future and if she does my plans are ruined. I won't be able to do anything, so maybe if Alice and Jasper go meet the others I could sneak out of here. That might work. Unless Alice asks me to go with them. Which I hope she doesn't.

"What are you doing Bella?" She asked

'Nothing." I replied I tried not to let her know I was lying.

I went to the bed and sat down. Alice came over and sat besides me. Jasper then moved away from the door. He was trying to use his power to calm me down even more, but it didn't work. I know I can't cry but I was worried that I couldn't go by myself. I was about to ask Alice something when there was a knock on the door. Jasper who was sitting next to the door answered it. Alice and I both stood up. As Jasper open the door Emmett came walking in.

"Carlisle would like to see all of us in the lobby." He said

"Great, how am I going to this." I said to myself so quietly so none of them could hear me.

"Come on Bella." Alice responded

All four of us walked out of our room and toward the lobby.

Once we got to the lobby Carlisle, Esme and Rose were waiting for us.

"We're all here, Carlisle, and now here's what's going to happen." He said

I looked over at Esme and whispered that I forgot something in the room.

She said it's okay and they will all be there.

I headed to our room, looking for an escape.

Our room was next to the other exit. This was good. I walked out of the hotel and found a way to get to the chambers where they have them. It will not be long until they notice I am not back yet. I hope I don't get lost. It was a while since I was here last. When I saw the same building that the chambers was I ran as fast as I could to the nearest hiding place since I'm sure the guards would be out. Sure enough there were two of them. Maybe Nessie knows I was close back so she could tell Edward.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter 11

Renesmee, Edward and I were looking for a different way out. I was so glad that they didn't try to hurt them, or else I would go on the attack. Doing this alone was probably a bad idea, but if it was up to Alice I would probably still be in our hotel room going crazy.

"Mom, I'm so glad that you came to get us back." Nessie said.

"I know your Aunts and Uncles are probably mad at me for doing this." I responded

"And dad is so glad you came too." Nessie whispered.

Edward looked at me. I knew he would be a little pissed as well for doing this alone, but I'm here now so what? We walked fast as we could. But we were almost to the door when we heard someone walking, behind us. So we found a place to hide and waited for them to leave. After they left we continued to walk even faster, but this time it was too late, someone was right behind us. Edward and I turned around to see who it was, but we really couldn't tell. I looked down at Nessie, she looked so frightened.

"What do you think your doing?" a voice called.

Edward looked at both of us and walked near us, he also saw the look on Nessie's face. He then turned to face whoever it was.

"Answer me now!" the voice yelled.

"I'm here to get them free." I answered

"I don't think so." The person yelled

Who ever it was coming closer to us. We could tell it wasn't only one, there were four of them. As they came inches from us, we could tell who they were: Jane, Aro, Marcus and Caius. I saw Edward looking at Nessie again and at me. I knew something was going to happen next but the question is, what? Now I really wish the others were here to help. Jane was staring at us with those red eyes.


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter 12

We couldn't move and Nessie turned to face me. I looked down at her. Then I looked up and saw four other Volturi guards coming at us fast. I grabbed a hold of her and pulled her tight against me. One of them already had Edward and was taking him back to a cell. I do wish the others were hear to help, by now they were probably on their way to help I hoped. "Let's go girl! Now!" one of the others yelled.

Nessie was holding on for dear life, but two of them pulled her away

"mommy please don't let then." she called

I didn't know what to do or say. Felix and Alec grabbed me and pulled me away. I hope they come soon! It was all of my idea to come alone. This wouldn't have happen if I listened to Alice. But no, I wanted to get them freed. "Go in here now." Felix yelled as he pushed me into a tiny cell. This is just great! He locked the door and left. I just hope Alice had a vision. It was dark in the cell and I began to worry about Nessie. There was only a tiny window to look out, the cell was dirty, the room was a little bigger than someone's closet. I walked over to the window and tried to call for one of them

"Renesmee?

Edward?

Can any of your hear me?

Nessie, Edward?"

I waited for a few minutes but no one could hear me.

Where could they be?

I only hoped that they were ok. Panic came over me in a second or two. What are they doing to them, I thought.

What have I done? I cried a tearless sob.

"Edward Please answer me? Nessie can you hear me?"


	13. Chapter thirdteen

chapter 13

I was in a dark cell by myself. I was worried about my husband and daughter. I

got up and peeked through the tiny hole that was suppose to be a window, to make

sure no one was around so I could try again. There stood Felix and Demetrie

talking about something that didn't make much sense to me. I waited for

them to leave, hoping for it to be soon.

One of them looked at me and mentioned to the other one that they should

leave. Thanks God! It was about time.

"Edward!"

"Nessie!"

I called once more and waited for one of them to answer but still no answer from

either of them. Now I was starting to worry. Where are they? Are they okay? I

walked back to the other side of the cell. I heard someone's footsteps coming

closer to the cell. I walked to the door and peaked out, it was Felix with some

young girl with him; it didn't look like Nessie. When they got to my cell they

opened the door and threw the girl in cell, locked it, and left. What was I

suppose to do with her? I backed up and stared at her for a moment then it

hit me. This girl was for me; she was meant to feed me. I didn't want to end the

poor

girl's life but I knew that they only drank from humans. I walked over to

her. She just stared at me. She looked frightened. I don't blame her but I was

now thirsty. I was going to ask her if she wanted to turn. But I didn't, I

jumped on her and sank my teeth into the skin of her neck and sucked her blood.

In the back of my mind I was still so worried about my beloved daughter

Renesmee. I wish I had powers like Alice, or my husband's powers to be able to

hear what Nessie was thinking about; but I don't. In a short moment the young

girl ran dry, I didn't know how thirsty I really was until her body went limp.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14

What had I done? I looked at the body. Does this mean I am like them? I hope not. My body was shaking I don't know why, but it was freaking me out. I was scared that my thirst was now for human blood. What have I done? Why did I drink human blood? I know how it felt when Victoria's mate bit me, I still had the scar on my hand.

Did I change her or kill her? What if I did? A new born! Just lovely! Jasper is going to be mad if she gets out! What am I doing? I walked over to her to turn her over to see how she was doing. Her eyes were open and she wasn't moving, have I killed a young girl? I got up and walked to the far end of my cell I don't want to be here when or if she transforms into a new born. I just wanted to get out of here and free my family and get back to Forks. I turned back to face her, whoever she was, she was now sitting up.

Damn! I made a new born. I didn't want to do that. But again I was thirsty and there wasn't anything else to drink. She was now standing up and walking over to me. I didn't know what to do now she was heading towards me. I put my hand out so she would stop. Which she did! She was now staring at me like she wanted to kill me. I just hope she wouldn't do it. I put my arm down. I was afraid to ask her name and to apologize to her for changing her. But what use was there?

Please go to to read the one shot entries and vote for your favorite there not much time .

thanks please and review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

She was inches from me now, what am I going to do? I had no idea what kind of trouble I'm getting myself into. I changed her. The Volturi will be pissed off and they won't let them go. All I was hoping that I don't start to beg for human blood it was gross but once I got use to it, it was okay. I hope they didn't feed Nessie human blood because I think she would like it and will be thirsty for it. I don't have to worry about Edward or would I? I have a much bigger problem right now. The new born. Yes you heard me, a new born. Once again, what have I done? I don't remember how to defeat a new born not since Victoria and Riley were after me. Now would be a good time for Jasper to be here but of course he's not, they're probably worried about me or even pissed off and I don't blame them. The new born was inches from me. I had to find away to battle her. She looked rough and mean.

Her hands were reaching for my neck. The thought of it made chills run up my spine. I tried to back up but I couldn't go further since I was almost near the wall of the cell. "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked

"You are in a cell and I'm Bella Cullen," I answered as now I was up against the dirt wall.

"Why am I here?" she asked

"The Volturi put you here!" I answered

"Why is my skin so pale?" she asked

What do I tell her now? I was afraid of what she'll do if I tell her I'm a vampire. I just have to tell her the truth. Her eyes are freaking me out. Here it goes. I looked at her and I was about to tell her when I heard someone coming. I pointed to the ground she just looked at me. I was getting mad now because she's not doing what I wanted her to do.

"I will explain it to you after you get up." I said

"Why do I have to lie on the ground?" she asked

"Just do it!" I replied She did what I wanted her to do now.

I was glad that she did. Do they come every hour to check on someone? That's what it seems like. I hope they check and leave. So I can tell her. Sure enough they came and checked then they left. She got up and looked at the door.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

I was so worried about Jane and Alex coming to check on me and seeing the little girl or young girl laying flat on the dirt floor of the cell. Not moving. iWhat would they doi ? I wonder. So I decided to try to sit her up. so it doesn't look like she's dead. I was beginning to past back and forth, and panic took over my body. Then I walked over to my cell to see if any of them red eyes were around, but it was empty. They really didn't care about us. Or did they.

if I could only hear Edward's voice, to make sure he's okay , I would be happy but of course I didn't hear his voice. I turn back to the girl but she was no longer where I had her. she was only standing up and heading toward me. i What Have I done now i I just made a new born . That's just nice. I moved away from her so I don't get bit. so I walked over to the wall and started to panic once again.

"Nessie, Sweetie, I hope your okay."

The new born was staring at me.

"Stay around from me."

"Why you create me, now you got to deal with the facts."

"I didn't mean to change you, it was because I was thirsty and you were the only thing I could think of."

"Answer me one thing for me, who are you, who are they, where am I?'

"Look that was three question in one."

I was about to tell her , when I head two of them walking this way.

"Quickly shut up fast."

She turned to face me.

"Why did you tell me to shut up so fast?"

"Because of them."

Their footsteps became louder and closer to the cell. I also heard them talking, it sounded like Jane and Alec.

"Now shut up before they come to our cell."

Once again she just started at me. I could hear them talking , it sounded like Jane and Alec.

"Now Shut up before the come to the cell.

She just looked at me and did what she was told to do shut up. As they approach the cell, there stood two of the guards, Jane and...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

And I was right It was Both of them Jane and Alec. Why did they come and check on me. I wasn't doing anything. Even though I did change a human. that's the only thing I did. I can handle myself I'm a big girl.

"Isabella, what have you done?" Alec asked

"I don't know what your talking about?"

"You damn well know what I am talking about." Alec pointed to the girl.

Great, This is just wonderful, they know I created a new born, I was so thirsty and I had no other choice to drink her blood, it didn't taste exactly good. It's a good think that I didn't like it.

"Your husband and daughter are okay!" Jane says

"Where are they?" I asked as my body language was about to go out of control.

"All you need to know that they are okay."

"I want to know where in hell they are?"

I was getting pissed off, I just starred at them both. I could tell the the look that they won't happy. But I wanted to where they have them. and they won't tell me .

"There is only only thing we can do, if you join us we will let them go."

"I don't think so."

"Than we won't let them free1"

"Why would you want me to join, I don't have any powers or abilities, like the others do."

"It's not my choice it was our master Aro choice."

"So I have no choice if I want my family free, I have to to join your coven."

"Right!" Alec snapped

"Well, I don't want to."

"Than you family don't get free."

I really want to see my family again , That's not an option. I looked at the girl the girl looked back at me. She looked frighten ,they scare her more then they scare me , with those red eyes. I hope my eyes don't change to red . I really didn't want to be like them. I was trying to ague with them to let me go and take the girl. But they keep telling me no.

So now What do I do now.

"You will be sorry if our master comes to your cell." Jane yelled

"How about you take the new born and let me do."

"How about no, we can't do that."


	18. Chapter 18

** An Author Note: this story is almost over. I just want to thank you for all of your comments. Crying out as about 6 more chapters to coming than its over.**

_ Declaimer: I don't know any characters of twi world. I only own the plot._

* * *

I was so worried about Jane and Alex coming to check on me and seeing the little girl or young girl laying flat on the dirt floor of the cell. Not moving. iWhat would they doi ? I wonder. So I decided to try to sit her up. so it doesn't look like she's dead. I was beginning to past back and forth, and panic took over my body. Then I walked over to my cell to see if any of them red eyes were around, but it was empty. They really didn't care about us. Or did they.

if I could only hear Edward's voice, to make sure he's okay , I would be happy but of course I didn't hear his voice. I turn back to the girl but she was no longer where I had her. she was only standing up and heading toward me. i What Have I done now i I just made a new born . That's just nice. I moved away from her so I don't get bit. so I walked over to the wall and started to panic once again.

"Nessie, Sweetie, I hope your okay."

The new born was staring at me.

"Stay around from me."

"Why you create me, now you got to deal with the facts."

"I didn't mean to change you, it was because I was thirsty and you were the only thing I could think of."

"Answer me one thing for me, who are you, who are they, where am I?'

"Look that was three question in one."

I was about to tell her , when I head two of them walking this way.

"Quickly shut up fast."

She turned to face me.

"Why did you tell me to shut up so fast?"

"Because of them."

Their footsteps became louder and closer to the cell. I also heard them talking, it sounded like Jane and Alec.

"Now shut up before they come to our cell."

Once again she just started at me. I could hear them talking , it sounded like Jane and Alec.

"Now Shut up before the come to the cell.

She just looked at me and did what she was told to do shut up. As they approach the cell, there stood two of the guards, Jane and...

* * *

**An end note; I am working on two more fundraiser pieces 1) Enchanted for strom relief and 2) an out take for my new recent fan fiction Forever always , for SAA Fundrasier. they both are in blogger or one is. the other one is on wordpress.**

** please comment and review I would like to here your thoughts.**

**you can follow me on twitter Cullenschick**

**thanks**


	19. Chapter 19

A/n : Welcome back to an other chapter of Crying out. this story is almost over. I hope you wnjoy this chapter. I don't own the characters the beflong to S.M. But I do own the plot .

* * *

chapter 19

And I was right it was both of them , Alec and Jane. They came to check on me. I didn't know , if I can handle myself., I am a big girl. I heard their voices come closer to my cell. I know I will be in trouble now. What have I done? I could hear them now. This is just wonderful.

"Isabella, What have you done?" Jane asked.

"I don't know what your talking about," I answered.

"You damn well know what I am talking about," She yelled.

Alec was pointing at the girl. Great, this is wonderful, They know I created a new born. I was so thristy and thee were nothing else to drink so I had no choice to drink a human blood. But it didn't taste good. It was a good thing that I didn't like the taste of it.

"You are husband and daugther are okay," Jane snapped.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"All you need to know that they are okay," she yelled again.

"All they safe?" I asked

"Like she said they are okay," Alec claims.

"But I want to know where they are?" I demanded.

"We can't tell you that," She snapped at me.

I was getting pissed off. I just stared at them. I could tell by the look pn their faces that they were to happy. But I wanted to know where they were , but they won't tell only one thing Iwe can do about that,: If I join their coven and they will set them free. But why me and not the new born. I looked at the girl and back at them.

"If you join us, we will set them free," Jane was staring at me.

"Why would you want me to join, I don't have any abiltires like the others, plus here's a new born," I pointed at the girl.

"It's not our choice, its our master's choice," Jane was pissed now.

"So I have no choice to join you volturi coven," I said.

"Well, Right," Alec replied.

"I don't want to," I claims.

"They your family don't get free," Jane's eyes were burning into my eyes.

"I really want to see my family," I pleaded.

"That's not an option now," here eyes were still burn my eyes.

I turn to face the girl so my eyes don't have to hurting. the girl looked fringhten. They frighten her more than me. those red eyes do scare someone . I hope my eyes don't change to red. I really don't want to be like them. I was trying to argure with them to let me see my family. But they keep telling me no. SO now what do I do now.

"You will be sorry if our master comes to you cell," Jane agrued.

"How about you take the new born and let me go," I demanded.

"how about no, we can't do that," Jane snapped.

* * *

Ending note, DO you think they will let Bella see her family or no? i wouldl ike to hear from you?

You can follow me on Twitter (at) cullenschick

please read and review thanks


	20. Chapter 20

A/n : Welcome back to an other chapter of Crying out. this story is almost over. I hope you wnjoy this chapter. I don't own the characters the beflong to S.M. But I do own the plot. Theres a free website with all of my othetr stories on it, it's also free. the Owner is very nice. the web site Www (dot)Freewritersand Readers (dot) com

* * *

Chapter 20

"Why not?" I snapped.

"We want you," Alec snapped back.

"Why me!" I was getting angry.

"That's what our master wants." Jane yelled.

"But I don't want to be a part of your Coven," I yelled back.

" You have a choice, its either you join us or your family won't get free," Jane's red eyes were buring into my eyes.

I just looked at both of them and think about my poor Renesmee and my husband. I don't have a choice now, I won't be able to see my family ever again if I become a memeber of their coven. I don't like human's blood. What am I going to do now. It's either I join and let me free or they won't get free. I was just worry about them. My mind is spinning with thoughts .

"We will be back soon," Jane's eyes were staring at me.

The New born just looked at me. We both watch them leave our cell. As soon as they left; I turn to the new born and answering her questions. Why was she asking me a lot of questions. I wish she just shut up and listen to me. But of course she didn't she kept on asking questions. I was looking at the cell door watching just in case they would come back.

"Answer me question now," she demand.

"Who are they, who are you, what is this place, and what do they want from me?" She asked

"Alright,calm down, My name is Isabella , they are the Volturi, and this there cell a part of the castle, and I don't know want they want from you," I answered, as I was watching the cell door.

"What have you done to my body?" She asked as she looked worried.

"I transform you in a new born vampire," I answered as I turn to face her.

"In to A W-Wh- What?" she sumblted.

"In to a New born Vampire," I repeat myself.

"Why me?" She ask

"it was because I was thirsty and ther was nothing else to drink, I had no choice to," I answered.

"If you a V-Vamp- Vampire, that don't drink human's blood, you could have hold off, right," she looked at the floor.

"I wihs I had an answer for you but I couldn't stop," I walked over to wear she was.

She looked at me confuse about everything, that I just told her. Like I said I didn't have no choice to suck her blood, and believe me it didn't taste good. I won't do it again if my vampire instict told me too.

* * *

A note : Glad to see your reading and reviewing. What do you think is going to happen to Bella? do you think She will join their Coven to let her family free? or do you think she has something else plan? I would like to hear from your readers!

The site is I mention Earlier, its free no cost to join. you can read other authors stories as well. there's not age limits or fan fiction deletions. If you want to join that site aslo/ besides . heres the Link again Www (dot)Freewritersand Readers (dot) com Looking forward to seeing you there!

thanks for reading, and please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/n : Welcome back to an other chapter of Crying out. this story is almost over. I hope you wnjoy this chapter. I don't own the characters the beflong to S.M. But I do own the plot. Theres a free website with all of my othetr stories on it, it's also free. the Owner is very nice. the web site Www (dot)Freewritersand Readers (dot) com

* * *

chapter 21

So you couldn't stop," She asked.

"Yeah, I am so sorry," I answered.

"That's nice now, I 'm a vampire," She claims.

"I did apolojies," I respond.

She just looked away from me. I know I wasn't able to stop so I kept drinking her blood even though it didn't taste good. What else was I going to do? I was so thirty and there's nothing else for me drink expect her blood. It was my only choice, Did I feel bad about it,Yes. I walked over to her and try to calm her down but it didn't work. she won't loiok at me.

"SO I heard that you have a daugther," She says, as she was looking at the floor.

"Yes, I do , she's only thirteen years old," I reply.

"She is only six years younger than me," she retorted.

"Your going to stay the age you are now for the rest of your life," I respond.

She look confused still. She has no idea what we vampires do or live. Yes I was confuse when I first becamse a vampire myself, buit I understand now, I am sure she will understand soon or later. Hopefully sooner. I put my hand on her shoulder and try to get her to face me. But she wouldn't.

"Are they vampires?" she asked.

"Yes, they are :but they aren't a part me my family , they live on human blood," I explain.

"You and your family don't drink human's bloods, but why did you drink my blood?" she asked, as her face turn bed.

"No we don't, Like I said earlier, I didn;t have a choice plus I was thristy," I was trying to explain to her.

I don't like repeating myself over and over again. It's like I am a broken record.

"So otherwise," I am a vampire now" she asked again.

"How many times do I have to tell you, yes," I answered, as my body temper was at the boiling point.

"So there nothing else we can do now ," she claims.

"Yes, now stop asking me the same question over and over again," I respond, as I walk back to the door.

" SO I have to go with the Flow," she asked

"Yes go with it," I yelled.

"Are we the same strengh?" she ask'

"No you new borns are quite stronger than we are," I answer,as I look at the look hole in the door.

"SO you telling me, that I can kill you easier," she went on..

"YES," I shouted.

She was getting on my nervous what now ,with all of her stupid questions about us. What doesn't she understand, she's now a new born vampire. I can't explain anymore to her. I hope they take her and not me. I really want to see my family again. But I bet they won't go with that. SO now what do I do?

"Can you tell me how Blood taste?" she ask

"It's hard to explain." I answered,as I still looking out the little hole.

"Can I try it on you," she asked

"NO , I don't have any blood, I am already a Vampire," I answered, as I look at her.

About a few minutes later Aro and Marcus was heading to our cell. They both looked pissed off at me. when they got to the cell; He pointed his finger at me. I knew he wasn't to happy when he seen the new born. I stepped back away from him. Then a second later Cauis and Jane were standing behind them. None of them looked happy.

"What have you done?" he shouted.

"I told your two guards," I answered.

"Yes, I heard, Why did you?" He yelled now.

"I was thristy; and I had no choice," I respond,as I was backing up farther.

* * *

A note : Glad to see your reading and reviewing. What do you think is going to happen to Bella? do you think She will join their Coven to let her family free? or do you think she has something else plan? I would like to hear from your readers!

The site is I mention Earlier, its free no cost to join. you can read other authors stories as well. there's not age limits or fan fiction deletions. If you want to join that site aslo/ besides . heres the Link again Www (dot)Freewritersand Readers (dot) com Looking forward to seeing you there!

thanks for reading, and please review.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n : Welcome back to an other chapter of Crying out. this story is almost over. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own the characters the beflong to S.M. But I do own the plot. Theres a free website with all of my othetr stories on it, it's also free. the Owner is very nice. the web site Www (dot)Freewritersand Readers (dot) com

* * *

chapter 22

"Now, you will come with me!"

'Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do, I need you to join my coven."

I was so afaird of them; so I followed Aro and Marcus to the chambers. It looked the same as it did before. As we appraoch the room . The doors open and I saw Edward and Rensmee standing there looking at me . I mouthed I love you both. If you join us , we will let them go. I heard one of them saying. So I turn to face them with my arms cross.

"No, I won't join," I snapped.

" Then your family won't get free," Aro yelled.

"How about if you let Nessie and Bella go ; I will join,' Edward chined in.

"No, it doesn't work like that," marcus retorted.

"What do you mean?" He shout.

"I want Bella," he demand.

I felt so bad! Edward Just looked at me . If I could cry I might have cried a river.

"She created a New Born Vampire and now she must pay," Aro yelled.

"Come on; let her go and take me instead," Edward agrued.

He shouldn't do that. What if I don't see him anymore, and he doesn't remember us . All of this is going to happen I would think. But knowing Him he might find a way out. That's what I hope. I know that's what others hope as well. I just stood ther watching everything that is happening. I was scared that something bad will happen. I just wish that they would just take the new born and not me. she will be more helpful than me.

" Fine, We will take you and the new born," Aro agreed.

"Let the half breed and Isabella go," Marcus ordered.

Heidi and Alice let us go! Edward moputhed , I love you and run. I grabbed Renesmee hadn and ran as fast as I could . we ran until we came to the door. I let go of Rensmee and push open the door. I shoved her out first and than me. Once we were out; we were trying to find the way back to the hotel.

* * *

A/N What do you think is going to happen? do you think edward did the what choice? do you think Edward will find a way out? I would like to hear from your readers.

please read and review


	23. Chapter 23

chapter23

Once we got to the hotel ;Carlisle and Emmett were talking about something, but when they saw; they stopped. I told Nessie to stay here ;Cause I didn't want her to hear what's going on and to hear what i am about to ask. So I walked over to them. They didn't even smile at me.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I need to know whats' going on?" I asked.

"We were just talking about how to get Edward back," carlisle answered.

Esme and Alice were so worried about you," Emmett claims as he looked over at Nessie.

Who was just standing there.

"Am I included in the plan ?" I asked.

"I don't think its a good idea for you to come along," Carlisle answered as he put a warming hand on my shoulder.

"But He's my husband," I looked down.

"Yes, I am aware that he 's your husband." Carlisle reasured me.

""Fine Nessie, and I will stay behind and wait," I snapped.

"Good , we don't want anything else happen to you."

I walked back to Renesmee and gave her a hug . She smiled at her me, I tired to smile back but I couldn't , I was just worried about Edward.

"Yes , You heard me, I am worried about him," I shouted.

"Bella, Just clam down he will be okay," Alice says.

"What he's my husband," I yelled.

I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turn around and there stood Rosealie . She gave me a dirty look.

"What? I didn't go anything wrong." I snapped.

"Bella, Listen to Alice," She agreed with Alice.

"Everyone is against me," I retorted.

"No Bella; We aren't against you ." She responded.

"Well, than we got to do something ." I asked

"We are !" Alice answered.

I looked back down to Nessie. She wasn't smiling either. SO I gave her a hug, Whispered in her ear; that everything will be okay. I hope I am right. Hope the guys will get him free; it will be a day the Im happy, that I know. But until than I won't.

"Mom, Is dad okay?" She asked.

"yes , he is," I answered.

He will find a way out or escape somehow, Both Alice and Rose were standing their shaking their heads at the agreement. It was up to Carlisle and Emmett now, they will get him out .


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"What I didn't do anything wrong, Bella listen." Rose snapped.

"Bella, listen to Her," Alice agreed with her.

"Everyone is against me," I barked.

"No, Bella We aren't against you," She responded.

"Well than we go to do something," I rtorted.

We are are Bella," Alice yelled.

I looked back down at Nessie. She wasn't smiling now. I gave her a hug and twhispered in her ear everything will be okay.. She replied I hope you right mom. I know I am right. Hope the guys will be able to get him free. The day he will come he will be here. The day he is I'll be happy. But until than Nessie and I won't be happy. That I know . But until than I won't be. I know you dad will find away to get free. I whispered. Alice and Rose were shaking their heads in agreeing with me. It's up to Carlisle and Emmett, They will get him out.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Mom I hope you right!" She whispered back.

"I hope I am too Honey," I smiled

Alice took her away for I can talk to Carlisle and Emmett. To see what's going on. I know I couldn't argue with them to let me go. Since We just cam back. I also knew it was for the best if I stayed here.. But I miss him. Both Carlisle and Emmett know I do. I'll just stay with both Esme and Renesmme.

"Bella we do care about you and now you love him. But you got to stay here where you'd be safe," Carlisle said.

"Yes, I know that I can't do with," I replied

"We know you are so worried about Edward," He whispered.

"I know I am and I also trust and believe you," I whined.

"We know how to take care of ourselves, Emmett chimed in as he put a hand on my shoulder. He was trying to smooth me. If I could I would cry.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Welcome to an other chapter of Crying out . Im so sorry this is a short chapter. I am trying to make it longer. Please send me reveiws I would like to hear from you readers what you think. Just a heads up this one is just about over. I am working on a new story a totally different from this one. Plus shortly I would be posting my fundraiser piece up. I am making it and short fan fiction. If you intertested in reading others stories check out this site. Www(.)Freewritersandreaders(.) ning(.)com.**_

_**A Discliamer: I don't know the twi characters they belong to the wondering and amazing S.M. thanks for reading.** _

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Renesmee, I know you father will be okay, since Both your grandfather and uncle are going to get him out of, while we stay here where its safe," I told her.

"That's an good idea," She whined.

"I wanted to help them," But like they told me they are capable on doing it themselves,"

"But I want to help them get dad back," she whined.

"I know but they want us to be safe and not get involved with the guards," I whispered.

"Mom, I am worried about him," she admitted.

"Nessie I know, he's my husband," I reassured her.

What am I telling her that he will be okay, Yes he will be he's a big boy and knows how to take care of himself. I love him dearly. I know I want him back more than anyone else. I know Carlisle and Emmett will help they are stronger than me and Jasper. Not that Jasper is a weakling, But I don't want Alice to worry about him. It won't be fair to Her, plus I don't want her to worry about him. I love them both. Esme was going strict intersections to watch over us while Carlisle and Emmett are there.

Rose took Nessie out to play. While Alice and I talked. I knew it was best for me to stay here.

"Bella, you got to believe me, everything will be okay," Alice said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know ,Alice," I replied

"I am glad you and Nessie are okay," she whispered.

"I thought We were gonna be free," I assured her.

"Well you are safe and free now," she reassured me.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review. What do you think is going to happen when Edward gets back? will he be the same or different? Hope to hear from you readers.**_

_**you can follow me on Twitter () Cullenschick**_

_**thanks for reading.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Welcome to an other chapter of Crying out . Im so sorry this is a short chapter. I am trying to make it longer. Please send me reveiws I would like to hear from you readers what you think. Just a heads up this one is just about over. I am working on a new story a totally different from this one. Plus shortly I would be posting my fundraiser piece up. I am making it and short fan fiction. If you intertested in reading others stories check out this site. Www(.)Freewritersandreaders(.) ning(.)com.**_

_**A Discliamer: I don't know the twi characters they belong to the wondering and amazing S.M. thanks for reading.** _

* * *

Chapter 27

A few later.

It was 4 days later now. Esme and Alice just heard from the guys . That it was crazy but they got Edward. When it was news I was so happy; that I ran to find Renesmee to tell her the good news. She was playing with Jasper.

"Nessie, I have something to tell you," I shouted.

She ran over to me with her mouth wide open.

"What is it mom?" she asked.

"Grandma and Aunt Alice, just heard from grandpa , they got daddy," I answered

"Really, they did," she yelled as she let go of me and hug Jasper. \

"I know they would get him," Jasper said.

"SO did I," I responded.

"Now you both can stop worrying," Jasper whispered.

Rose came running over to us and said I told you so. I can't stand Rose when she said that.

"When will they be home," Nessie ask?

" In a day or two, Honey," I answered

" I can't wait to see him, mom," she whined.

"I know sweetie," I whispered.

She was jumping up and down. I missed him so much. I tried to claim her down but I couldn't. She was so happy to see him I know I am too.

"I miss him Mom," She whaled

"I know I do too but he will be home soon," I whispered.

All of us walked back into the house where Alice and Esme were talking about something. As soon as I walked past them or by them they stop talking. I wonder why?

"Why did you girl stop talking?" I ask.

"Oh sorry, Bella," Alice answered. As she gave me a hug.

"is everything okay?" I asked

"I believe so," Esme answered

" I didn't know what's going on," I asked

"Oh nothing," Esme answered

But why they stop talking to me. It was starting to freak me out. I just hope they are not hiding anything from me. Cause that would get me pissed. Since he is my husband. I pulled away from Alice and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. All I have been thinking about was Edward. Yes I was so worried about him.

"Bella, I know you were really worried that they won't get him , but they did," Rose said as she walked in.

"Yes, he is my husband," I replied.

"Well Carlisle and Emmett got him free," Rose said.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review. What do you think is going to happen when Edward gets back? will he be the same or different? Hope to hear from you readers.**_

_**you can follow me on Twitter () Cullenschick**_

_**thanks for reading.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Well Crying out is now finished. what do you think? I have others fan fiction that I am working on. i you interested better than this one. **_

* * *

Chapter 28

A Day later

Edward, Carlisle,and Emmett came back; Yes He wasn't himself, who blames him he been gone for quite a while. Well I I won't be either. Nessie looked worried that he won't remember her. But I told her it's okay, he will. He walked over to me and said everything is okay. And that he miss me. You have no idea how much I missed him or was worried. It feel good to have him back. I wanted to give him a hug but I was scared the I won't hurt him. I know I don't want to hurt him.

"Bella, it's okay," He whispered.

I look at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I am ," He answered.

I smiled as I press my head against his chest. .

"Bella, I love you," he whispered as he lifted my face with his hands so we could kiss.

"I thought you weren't never coming back," I whispered.

"You don't have to worry I would have find a way Back, you know it," He said as he took me back to our cottage for some along time.

Now our lives could go back to the way they were before any of this happen. .

The End


End file.
